<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hale Wedding by sbingle2018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512289">Hale Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018'>sbingle2018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale Legacy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding of Derek and Stiles!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale Legacy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hale Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I added an in depth rundown of the pack at the beginning of the story. And, my apologies that this installment of Hale Legacy is short. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~•Author's Note•~ </p><p>Okay so, in order to explain the pack dynamics I'm going to list everyone and how they fit into the pack. Some characters don't exist in this series.</p><p>Derek's father: Born werewolf. Was alpha until his death then passed his power to Talia.</p><p>Talia Hale: Born werewolf. Derek's mother was the alpha until the Hale house fire.</p><p>Laura Hale: Born werewolf. eldest Hale daughter who gained alpha status after Talia's death.</p><p>Peter Hale: Born werewolf. Nephew to Talia Hale and maternal cousin of Derek Hale. Gained alpha after killing Laura, he was temporarily insane after being burned in fire. Was alpha but is now beta. Brought back from the dead by Lydia Martin. They're now a thing.</p><p>Derek Hale: Born werewolf. Current Hale alpha after killing Peter. Mated with Stiles and father of Colby Hale.</p><p>Stiles Stilinski-Hale: Bitten werewolf. Bitten by Derek right after he gained alpha. Stiles was dying. Mated with alpha Derek Hale, "mother" of Colby Hale and only omega in the Hale pack. </p><p>Colby Hale: Born werewolf. Son of Derek and Stiles. Beta</p><p>Cora Hale: Born werewolf. Youngest of Talia's children. Baby sister of alpha Derek Hale, maternal cousin of Peter Hale and aunt of Colby Hale. Beta</p><p>Lydia Martin: Banche and pack genius, best friend of Stiles and God mother to Colby Hale. Now a thing with Peter Hale. </p><p>Scott McCall: Bitten werewolf. Bitten by Peter Hale while Peter was Hale Alpha. Beta </p><p>Liam Dunbar: Bitten werewolf. Bitten by Peter Hale while Peter was Hale Alpha. Beta. Mated with first chimera Theo Raeken.</p><p>Theo Raeken: Made chimera. Was a stray chimera taken in by Hale pack and is mated with Liam Dunbar. Beta chimera.</p><p>Issac Lahey: Bitten werewolf. Bitten by Derek Hale after being found near death from a car accident. Beta.</p><p>Sheriff Stilinski: Human, Stiles' father.</p><p>Melissa McCall: Human, Scott's mother. </p><p>Alan Deaton: Not part of the Hale pack but plays a huge roll for them as pack doctor.</p><p>~•End Author's Note•~</p><p>"I'm going to love your forever, I promise you that. Until death do us part."</p><p>Their wedding was a small intimate event on the Hale side of the Beacon Hills preserve, and it was just the pack, along with a few family members. They didn't dress up fancy and on more than one occasion Derek or Stiles had to pause, and wrangle Colby. </p><p>Stiles now nineteen and Derek twenty-four, and Colby had just turned two in October. It was mid-November, and it was becoming colder. Colby had begun to come into his powers, and he presented from his first birthday as a beta. </p><p>After the ceremony everyone gathered at the loft, the whole pack. Their family.</p><p>Cake and dancing in the now cleared out meeting room, for everyone to enjoy. Colby was playing with balloons as he danced around to the music. Derek pulled Stiles into his chest to dance with him, and for a moment it was just them in the world. Lost in each other's eyes...</p><p>"Have you thought about more kids?" Derek asked quietly and Stiles nodded "I do want more kids. Just not too close in age. Colby is a handful." Derek laughed softly "he is." </p><p>Derek leaned in and nosed the soft skin behind Stiles' ear the scent making his eyes roll back a little "are you going into heat?" Stiles shook his head "false alarm... has been the last 4 times I thought so. This one is too. I don't know what is wrong with me." Derek sighed and kissed his temple "baby, your first heat you got pregnant. That takes a toll on your body and you may have false heats and only a few real heats the rest of your life. You want more kids and we will stay on top of it, your next real one if it's not too soon we'll expand our family."</p><p>After the reception was over, Derek and Stiles kissed Colby goodbye and they headed off on their honeymoon. Colby would be staying with Peter and Lydia for the week, and they knew how to care for him... considering Lydia's career was in childcare and she ran her own upscale daycare on the rich end of town. And, well Peter never let any kid younger than him play with knives or anything growing up... (lets admit it he's absolutely clueless but Lydia knows her shit.)</p><p>Arriving at the cabin up by Lake Tahoe the snow was falling heavily, so Derek built a fire and made some apple cider for them on the stove. Stiles was sprawled out on a pallet in front of the fire in his underwear, Derek brought their cider over and pulled out a bottle of expensive old bourbon. </p><p>"Werewolves can't get drunk" Stiles snorted and Derek smiled "I know that but cider doesn't taste the same without bourbon." He poured some in each mug and handed one to Stiles, Stiles sighed happily at the warm mug in his hands before sipping it slowly. </p><p>Derek watched him with his beautiful blue green eyes "you know, if you had told me that I would turn you and then we end up here... I would've never believed you. I love you Stiles and our son. More than anything." Stiles leaned into his husband's arms and he rubbed his head on Derek's bare chest softly and whispered. "I would. I knew from the moment I met you that you'd be mine... just not the wolf part or kids part. That's all just icing on the cake."</p><p>Derek slowly took the mug from Stiles who was clutching at it, trying to get it back from him. But, Derek leaned in and stopped him with a deep passionate kiss. Stiles kissed back just as deep, gently pushing Derek back so he was leaning on the couch while sitting on the floor. Straddling his lap Stiles began kissing Derek's neck "I want to try something Der.." Derek moaned and whispered "anything for you." </p><p>Stiles leaned in and softly kissed Derek's earlobe whispering to him "let me fuck you." Derek's heart began thundering, he was so turned on at Stiles' question. "You want me to bottom for you baby?" Stiles nodded "you have my virginity in that way but I don't have yours." Derek was nervous but Stiles was right.. Derek had never been fucked, he had never let anyone have him in that way. </p><p>Derek nodded and he moved so he was laying back fully on the blanket, Stiles slowly tugged his underwear off before taking Derek's off of him. Stiles leaned in and began sucking Derek's cock as he stroke himself, and Derek slowly handed him a bottle of lube with a shaking hand. Stiles soflty took the bottle while sucking him off, and he paused to look at Derek "I won't hurt you Der. Just relax." Derek nodded and laid his head back on his arm, one hand resting on his thigh. </p><p>"Gonna prep you while I suck you off baby, just breathe for me." Stiles slicked his fingers up, and he rubbed them over Derek's virgin hole. Derek moaned, as Stiles pressed his middle finger against Derek's hole, met with resistance he leaned in, and took Derek's cock back into his mouth. Derek relaxed and Stiles was able to slip his finger past Derek's tight ring of muscle, Derek moaned loudly... not knowing whether to buck up into Stiles' mouth or down onto Stiles' finger. </p><p>Cooking his finger inside and slowly adding a second finger, Stiles wiggled his fingers. Derek was looking down watching him suck his cock as he moaned loudly and let his head fall back "holy fuck!" Derek practically screamed and Stiles stopped sucking his cock "there it is.. feel good baby?" Derek was desperate by that point "uh huh.. fucking feels so good." Stiles smirked "gonna add another finger." Derek stopped him "no.. cock now. Need you." Stiles moaned at the bossy tone Derek had as a bottom and he sat up on his knees stroking his cock a few times to slick it up with the lube.</p><p>He positioned himself at Derek's hole, leaning down over Derek and holding himself up with his left hand on the couch. The other hand between them holding his cock steady, he pressed against Derek's hole. Derek clenched and Stiles moaned "relax baby... I'll go slow. I'll be gentle." As Derek relaxed Stiles pressed forward, the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle and Derek moaned.</p><p>Stiles slowly slid into Derek, pausing periodically to remind Derek to relax. Soon, Stiles was burried balls deep inside of Derek and he looked down at his alpha, full of his cock and he couldn't hold back the groan that rippled through his body. "F-fuck me. You feel so good." Stiles pulled out and thrusted back in hard, hitting Derek's prostate dead on. Derek moaned loudly "fuck yes... please fuck me."</p><p>Soon, the cabin was filled with the sounds of moaning, and sweaty skin hitting against sweaty skin. The fire making both of them sweat, but neither of them wanted to stop. Derek had started stroking his throbbing cock, keeping time with Stiles' thrusts. All too soon Derek was cumming all over his chest as Stiles came hard deep inside of him, and Stiles pulled out slowly to lay down beside his husband. Sharing a sweet kiss they drofted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>